Owners of boats that are stored in the water at docks know that this is a less than ideal situation. For example, during storms the boat can sustain damage as the result of being banged against the dock as the result of high wind velocity or storm surge. In addition, boats that are stored in the water experience increased maintenance costs due to the need for more frequent hull painting, floating objects striking the hull and growth of crustaceans on the hull which must be removed.
In view of the foregoing, it is self-evident that storage of the boat out of the water would have significant benefits. In response to this need, there are boat yards that will store the boat on land in a cradle or in a warehouse and will, upon demand using a forklift or cradle type crane, place the boat in the water for the owner. However, this alternative is expensive and on high usage days, there may be a delay due to prior requests.
It will therefore be seen that a self-contained system of storing the boat out of the water at it's own slip at the dock would be a significant improvement over the prior art.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved boat lift that overcomes the drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved boat lift that is reliable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved boat lift that economical.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved boat lift that is safe and easy to operate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved boat lift that is operable on demand at the slip location.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear in the course of the following description.